


Safe Haven

by Auzo



Series: Cin Vhetin [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Gen, Mand'alor (Star Wars), Mandalorians (Star Wars)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-12 20:53:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28891683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Auzo/pseuds/Auzo
Summary: Trouble loves Din Djarin.
Series: Cin Vhetin [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2117649
Comments: 2
Kudos: 74





	Safe Haven

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little headcanon of mine where Din likes to drop by Boba's palace because it's the only place where he can relax. Lol. Another short random crack.
> 
> If you have some headcanons or suggestion of your own, feel free to leave them.

There are times when Din thinks the galaxy hates him. 

It’s happened too many times he's already lost count. 

***

The Fighting Corp has taken note of it. Everytime he volunteers to join them on some mission, there’s this awkward pause where everyone exchange discrete looks then tries to dissuade him in the most polite, and inconspicuous manner possible as not to offend the Mand’alor. He’d still get his way in the end, of course. 

So when a mission goes awry, (and it’s always when he’s about or has just fallen asleep) Paz gives him an earful that this was exactly the reason why they don’t want him to come, all while trying to evade a very sharp claw from tearing their heads off.

***

It doesn’t only happen when they're on a mission. Even a simple supply run can make a turn for the worse. Axe and Koska have learned enough that being overly prepared is the only choice they have if they want to survive, and proceeds to pack enough ammunition as if they’re going to war and bring extra ship parts every time they go on a supply run with Din.

They really, really didn't want a repeat of that time they got stuck floating somewhere in Hutt Space when the hyperdrive malfunctioned.

***

Bo-Katan, thankfully, hasn’t said anything about it, but he swears he feels her glare from across the room and she doesn’t even hide it when he turns around to look at her. 

At least Grogu seems to enjoy their untimely misadventures. 

***

So it comes as a welcome surprise when he makes a somewhat emergency detour on Tatooine and stays at Fett’s somewhat questionable palace, that despite the circumstance that led him to the desert planet, Din Djarin has finally been reacquainted with the words peace and quiet. 

And from that point on, Din just randomly shows up on Tatooine unannounced and leaves just as quietly as he arrives.

Boba just shrugs it off. Fennec teases him that he enjoys Din's random visits.

Boba scoffs but denies nothing.


End file.
